Bonds & Trusts
by TheVampireStalkerAlexander
Summary: Takes place after The Darkest Powers serious but before they meet Maya and the others, read and find out. {Pairings: ChloexDerek, SimonxOC, TorixOC}
1. Chapter 1

**_Chloe's P.O.V ~_**

I couldn't stop thinking if this is how it was going be like for the rest of our lives. Are we really going to have to keep running forever? When will we ever be safe again? I turned away from the raindrop covered window and looked at everyone else. Simon and Tori have both long since fallen asleep and were both drooling on eachother in the seat in the front. Kit was in the driver seat as he tried to pay attention to the road and aunt Lauren was reading a magazine she bought back at the gas station we stopped at a while ago. I looked to my right at Derek who was staring out his window with his arms crossed in deep thought. It wasn't hard to guess that he was obviously thinking the same thing I just was. I looked away and back out my window as I wrapped my left hand around my pendant, clentching it tightly.

I wish I could could go back home. I want to see all my old friends, my house, my dad... I hope he was doing alright. I wanted nothing more then to go to a pay phone and call to let him know I was just fine and not to worry. But that's a case of wishful thinking, I know if I did that then I just might draw the Edison group to us and I could also put my father in danger. I didn't want that to happen. I let go of my necklace and cupped my hands together before blowing warm air into them feeling the cold from the outside enter threw the windows. I rubbed my hands together before stuffing them into the pockets of Derek's jacket that he let me borrow a while back. I leaned back against my seat and rested my head against the window as I tried to rest for a little bit.

Kit accidently hit a bump on the road which caused me to hit my head against the window. "Ow." I said as I moved away from the window and rubbed my head in pain. "You ok?" I turned to Derek who looked at me with concern in his eyes, I gave him a small nod as the pain left quickly before I tried to get some rest again. Just as I was about to pean back against the window, a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me away from the window. I blinked as I found myself leaning against a warm chest

I looked up at Derek as he had his arm wrapped around my waist and held me close to him. Derek gave me a small smile and leaned against me. I looked away as I felt my face flush before I leaned against him feeling warm and cozy. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat before I fell asleep in Derek's embrace.

~•~

I slowly woke up as I felt someone gently shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Tori with a somewhat goofy grin on her face. I blinked away the sleep and rubbed my tired eyes. "What?" I said as I yawned a little. "You look like you've slept well." She said as she pointed at something and giggled. I blinked confused at what she said before I looked and soon realized what she ment by that. Derek had leaned back against his side of the seat a little as he held me close and had his arms around my waist. We both had our feet on the seat and I was practically laying on top of him with my head and face on his chest

I nearly jumped away from him as Tori quietly giggled and climbed out of the van. I rolled my eyes before I turned back to Derek who had was already awake and smiling at me. "Morning." He said as he sat up and stretched his arms. I smiled a him and exit the van to stretch myself. "Morning." I said back as he got out. I looked around before I was we had slept threw the ride all the way to our destination which was a safe house, but by the looks of it, it didnt look anything like a safe house at all.

"This is a safe house!?" Derek looked and shrugged. "I guess. You might want to close your mouth or bugs will get in." He said as he saw my surprised face. Can you blame me!? The house looked almost like a victorian style mansion! I turned to Derek who closed the door before he placed his jacket on my shoulders to keep me warm from the cold. I smiled as he smiled and gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders before my aunt swatted his arm away with her rolled up magazine.

"Hands to yourself boy." She said with a glare as walked up to the porch were Simon, Tori and Kit already were. Derek growled under his breath lightly as I giggled.

"Not funny." He said as we walked up to the house as the door was opened. "Come on, lighten up." I said to him before he looked at me. "I can understand she's protecting you, but she doesn't have to keep looking over my shoulder and disapproving everything I do." He said as we stood with the others. I looked at who had opened the door but didn't see anyone there.

"Can I help you?" Said a small high voice, it sounded like a small child. I looked down and saw an adorable little girl with long black shoulder length hair tied into pigtailes by blue ribbons that made her blue eyes pop out. I smiled at her and saw Tori staring at her. She was probably remembering her younger sister. I looked at Derek who was also staring at the little girl, he had that same expression that let me know there was another werewolf nearby.

"So she's a werewolf.' I thought to myself before I heard another voice, this one sounding like an older female. I looked and saw a very beautiful woman who I quickly realized was the little girls mother since they looked identical. She had long black hair that reached her lower back and blue eyes that matched that of her daughter's. I could tell by Derek's body language that the mother was also a werewolf.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Kit correct?" The woman said with a small smile as her daughter ran back inside the home. Kit gave her a nod before we heard "Kit, your here!" A woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes came out of the house and hugged Kit. Both Simon and Derek smiled at the woman who let go of Kit and turned to them. "Derek, Simon, my how have you both grown." She said hugging them both and both hugged back. "Hi aunt Stella, its been so long." Simon said as the woman hugged Derek.

"It has, I wanted to see you both but your mean old father wouldn't let me." She said letting go of Derek and crossed her arms as she glared at Kit who said:"I'm not that old." Stella turned to him and smirked as she said:

"Really? You sure because I think i can see grey hairs already." We all laughed as Kit glared at his sister before we all walked inside. It was so warm inside, and so big too! The inside had a foyer with a fire places next a flight of stairs. There was a large carpet in front of the fire place that had bean bag chairs sitting around it. I stared up at the ceiling as everyone walked into a different room. It was bigger on the inside then I had anticipated.

I was so focused on the enterance that I jumped suprise as a hand was waved in front of my face. "Hello, earth to chloe. Anyone there?" said Derek who stopped me from tumbling backwards. I blushed embarrassed as he chuckled before he gently took my hand into his own and gently escorted me to what I hope was large livingroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Choe's P.O.V~_**

We all sat down in the livingroom on two large couches. Kit, Tori, Simon and aunt Lauren sat together while Derek and I sat on another. The adorable little girl we meet at the door sat on the floor gently stroking the hair of a handmade rag doll she was holding in her arms. I looked at Derek who was looking around the livingroom.

"Zoey!" We all looked as the little girl turned her head as a male about my age or maybe older with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room. He smiled at the little girl who smiled as she stood up and ran to him. "Marcus, lookie we have new friends!" The little girl named Zoey hugged his legs before she grabbed his hand with her smaller one as she pulled him to a couch. The guy named Marcus sat down on one of the unoccupied couches , he gently took Zoey on to his lap as he said:"Yah I know Zoey." He smiled at Zoey before he looked up at us. He was cute. I looked at eveyone and I saw Tori staring at him.

I giggled as Marcus said:"My names Marcus, and this is little Zoey." The little girl smiled at all of us and waved at us. "Hi." She said smiling a huge smile before she held her doll up.

"And this is Bella." She said waving her rag doll's arm at us. I smiled and giggled at her cuteness. Simon smiled and waved back just as Zoey's mother and came back into the room with three other people. Make that four if you can count the ghost who was in the room after we had arrived and sat down.

I turned my attention away from the ghost and turned to everyone else as and Zoey's mother sat down next to Marcus, a girl who seemed a year older then me stayed standing as the other two people sat down. One of them looked around a year older then me and the other was about the same age as my dad, maybe older i guess. I could tell the girl was checking Derek out because she hasnt taken her eyes off him since she came into the room. I looked at Derek to see his full attention was on little Zoey and her mother. I wonder what was up?

Stella smiled at all of us as she clapped her hands together as she said:

"Well, now we're all settled in why dont we all introduce ourselves and get a little more acquainted?"

I smiled at her before the girl who had been drooling over Derek said something rude. "Why? We already know what they are. A witch, two sorcerers, a human, a necromancer and another werewolf." She literally said the last part in a flirtatious tone. I turned away from her and noticed Zoey looked down at her doll and Marcus rolling his eyes. The guy next to him send the girl a glare which she returned herself.

"No one cares about your opinion Miranda. Besides how can you tell who is who?" Marcus said as he playfully pokes Zoey's cheek. The girl named Miranda turned away, raising her nose up in a snooty way. I turned to everyone and them exchanging glances before I saw Tori look at me. She mouth to me 'Was I the same way?' i just gave her a 'No, she's way worst look'. She mouth back a sorry before she turned back to everyone else.

Stella cleared her throat and said:"Well, why don't I start us off shall we? My name is Stella Bae, I'm a witch and I'm Kit's younger sibling." We all soon began to take turns introducing ourselves.

"My name is Marcus, I'm a necromancer." I didnt expect to meet another necromancer, especially a male one. Next was the guy next to him, I think he said his name was Damien and he was some sort of a werecat. I didnt think those were real but then again I didnt think magic, werewolfs and ghosts were real much before I meet them.

Zoey's mother went next, her name is Katherine and her daughter's name is Zoey, both were werewolfs. I smiled at Derek hoping he might get some help at controlling his transformation when I noticed Kit and my aunt exchange worried glances. I wonder what was wrong?

Next was the man who sat next to Stella . He introduced himself as James and apparently he's Stella's boyfriend as well as human. I took a glance at Derek and Simon and they seemed find but Kit seemed to be sending glares at him. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, I knew he was protective of his family but I didnt know he was this protective. Both Simon, Derek, even Tori turned to their dad and notice before they did the same as me. Well mostly Simon and Tori, Derek just gave a simple smirk. Next up was the girl named Miranda who turned out to be a werewolf herself. She smiled at Derek and wink at him.

I looked at Derek from the corner of my eye but it seemed that the wink and smile went unnoticed. For some odd reason I felt uneasy now. After everyone else finished, it was our turns. We all introduced ourself and told Marcus and the others what we were. At some point, Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he introduced himself as my boyfriend, causing me to blush. Of course we were together but I couldnt help blush whenever we said that in public or acted like a couple period. Both Marcus and Damien gave their 'we get the point, she's off limits' looks. I looked up still blushing a little and noticed Miranda sending glares at me. I blinked confused before I realized what was going on, she hated me. She looked away and raised her nose at me.

After introductions showed us where we were going to be staying. Simon and Derek got roomed up with Marcus and Damien, Aunt Lauren got roomed up with , Kit go his own room and Tori and I got roomed up with little Zoey and Miranda. We were showed to our rooms and allowed to unpack before we were allowed to go explore the home. Tori and I followed little Zoey to our room since Miranda ditched to go somewhere else in the house. We climbed up the stairs in the foyer and walked down a hallway on our left once we reached the top of the stairs. Simon and Derek followed Marcus and Damien to the left side of the hallway. Little Zoey showed us to a door with a sign that said Zoey and Miranda's room. Miranda's name was writen in normal writing and Zoey's name was writen in a adorable child way with small butterfly drawings on it and the e writen backwards.

Zoey opened the door and skipped in. Tori and I walking inside, it looked bigger then I imagined it would. There were two sets of bunkbeds, on both sides of the room. One bunk on both was already taken leaving one bottom bunk and one top bunk available. The bottom bunk on the left side of the room had small child decorations on it with stars tapped on the wall next to it on the bottom, the top bunk on the right side of the room had band posters on the wall on top and a small wall bookshielf on the wall near the head of the bed. Tori choose the bottom bunk on the right side of the room while I got the top bunk on the left.

We unpacked, with some thoughtful help from little Zoey. I was about finish up my bed when Miranda marched into the room. We turned to her and her full attention was on me. She walked up to me and I began to backed away from her.

"C-c-can I-I h-help you?" I said as I kept backing away. She kept silent before I backed away into a wall behind me. Tori placed her clothes on her bed and turned to Miranda. "Hey, what's your deal?" Miranda ignored her and kept her eyes on me.

"I only have a few rules; One, stay out of my way. Two, don't touch my stuff. Three..." She leaned closer and whispered to me. "Stay away from my mate." Her mate? Who was her mate? She turned away quickly, her hair hitting my face. She glared at Tori who did the same as little Zoey hid behind her and Tori held her close like an older sibling would do. Miranda smirked and exit the room before slamming the door close. Tori turned to me after she had left and asked what Miranda had told me.

I shook my head, walked over to my bunk and continued to put everything away. "Come on Chloe, tell me." Tori said as she and Zoey walked up to me. I took in a deep breath and turned to them both. "S-She told me to... S-stay away f-from her mate..."

Both Tori and Zoey blinked confused as I turned away just as confused as they were. I stared at my bed thinking to myself:'I think I just made a new enemy...'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Derek's P.O.V~**_

Simon and I followed Marcus and Damien to the room we would be sharing. Marcus opened a door three doors down from the stairs and we walked in. It was decorated like anyother guy room, but it had five beds instead of just four, two bunks and one single. I wonder who the fifth bed belonged too? Both Damien and Marcus sat on one bunks on the left side of the room; Damien on the top bunk while Marcus sat on the bottom one. Simon and I got on the right bunk, Simon called the top while I got the bottom bunk.

We both began to unpack as Marcus and Damien began to ask us questions, nothing about us on the run. More like a simple guy talk about sports, video games or girls. Simon answered their questions, but I kept silent. After we finished unpacking, Simon, Marcus and Damien began to act like they have been friends forever."So Derek, how is it that you got a girl as cute as Chloe?" Damien asked as I placed my bag away.

"Dude, thats his business." Marcus said as I sat down on the bed before he turned to me with apology look. "Sorry about that." He said as I shook my head and said it was alright before I turned to Simon who smiled and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"It's alright, Derek doesn't mind at all." He said giving me a goofy grin. I looked away and rolled my eyes as there was a knock at the door. We exchanged glances before I stood up and walked to the door, opening it. On the other side was the girl named Miranda standing there. I heard both Marcus and Damien grunt in annoyance as Miranda looked over my shoulder glaring at them. She turned to me and smiled, I could tell that she wasn't here to be friends.

"Can we help you?" I said, trying to be polite as possible. She just smiled and began to lean a little too close to my space. "Yes, I came to say hello and welcome." She said placing her hand on my chest. I tried to stay calm as possible and not growl. I wanted her to leave me alone, I wasn't interested, I already have Chloe. She smiled more as she leaned closer to me, her body practically leaning against mine. I stepped back a little and she stepped forward to keep from falling. She looked up at me and gave a pout. I turned back inside the room and looked at the guys, hoping to get help on how to get her to leave. Damien and Marcus both chuckled as Simon turned to them confused. I turned back to Miranda who slowly started to lean up. She stared at my mouth, which made me uneasy. She winked and began to pucker her mouth, she was going to kiss me. I turned away before she could.

She pouted as I turned back to her. "I'm flattered but I'm not interested, I'm already with someone else." I said before stepping back into the room, gently closing the door and locking it. I turned back to Simon, Damien and Marcus who gave me thumbs up. I ignored them and sat down on my bed annoyed

"Nice one Derek, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. Once she has her eyes on something or someone she doesn't give up. She will stop at nothing to get you." Marcus told me before I grunted and fell backwards and layed on the bed.

"I wonder what Chloe will think once she finds out." Damien said as he looked down at me from his bunk. "She might not like it but who knows, she might find it cute or funny." Simon said as there was another knock at the door, this one sounded a bit more gental then when Miranda knocked. I stood up, unlocked and opened the door to find Chloe on the other side with Zoey.

I looked at Chloe who was smiling just as I felt small arms wrapped around my waist, well half around my waist. I looked at Zoey who was smiling up at me. I had to admit, Zoey was pretty adorable. I smiled back and gently pet her head which made her smile more before she let go and ran inside the room as Simon jumped dowm from his bunk. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist the same way she did to me.

She sure is one friendly little pup. I looked at Damien and Marcus who both smiled at her. "She sure likes to make friends." Chloe said as she stood next to me near the door. Simon smiled a big grin and hugged Zoey back.

"Zoey loves hugs, whenever she meets someone new she always has to hug them." Damien said Zoey let go of Simon before she walked over to the unused bed in the room and turned to both Damien and Marcus.

When is Ricky coming back?" Zoey said in an innocent small voice. Simon, Chloe and I turned to them and saw their worried/sad expressions before they were replaced by small sad smiles. "He's still visiting his parents in california, sorry squirt." Marcus said before my attention turned to Zoey who looked down sadly like, I could see small tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh... Ok." She said as she reached into the pocket of her small dress and pulled something out. She placed it on the pillow before she turned away from the bed and walked back over to me and Chloe. I smiled sadly at her before I kneeled down as much as I could and gently pet her head.

"Hey its ok, you'll get to see your friend again I'm sure of it." I told her, she looked at her and her small face lit up with a smile before she turned to Chloe smiling. I stood up as she asked Chloe if she wanted to play dress up before both ran out of the room and down the hallway. I smiled at them before closing the door, I turned to Marcus and Damien who were both looking at each other sadly.

"Something wrong?" Simon said as he noticed their expressions. Both turned to us as Marcus stood up from his bunk and walked over to the single bed and grabbed what looked like a piece of candy that Zoey left behind. "Truth is there was anpther werewolf that used to live here with us but Miranda scared him off." said Marcus who placed the candy on a small nightstand, on a small pile of candy next to the unused bed.

"What did she do?" I asked as I sat back on my bed. Marcus turned to us as he sat back on his bed and said:"Same thing she did to you dude. She never stopped until he couldn't take it anymore and just left."

"But wouldn't it be easier to tell Zoey that instead?" Simon said as jumped down from his bunk. "Yaj, but how do you explain to a kind that their friend will never come back?" Damien said as he sat up on his bed. Simon and I exchanged a little and agreed, it would be hard to explaining that to a small six year old.

Damien jumped down from his bunk and said:"You guys wanna grand tour of the house?" Simon jumped from his bunk as Marcus and I stood up.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Derek, Simon, Damien and Marcus walked around the house looking at the rooms. Damien and Marcus showed Derek and Simon the livingroom, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the attic, the basment, the backyard, the library, a garage, and a study that was connected to a small tv room.

"So, what do you guys think?" Marcus said as they re-entered the kitchen as Stella and Katherine were making lunch. Simon, Damien and Marcus sat down at a kitchen table next to an island with a build in oven and stove as Derek grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge next to another oven building into a wall on the left side of the kitchen. "It's bigger then we imagined, but its great." Simon said as Derek leaned against the wall behind him and took a sip of his water. "Simon's more impressed by the art room in the attic then anything else." Derek said as he placed the cap back on his water bottle. Simon turned to him and said:"Yah, well your more impressed by the library then anything else."

"True but I'm also impressed by the training room the in the basement." Derek said as Zoey ran into the kitchen dressed in a purple tutu with a black purple long sleeve shirt, black flats, black leggings, and a small little tiara on her head with Chloe close behind her. Chloe walked to the fidge with Zoey who tried to open it. The guys watched as Chloe opened the door for Zoey who jumped up and grabbed a juice pouch from the fidge while Chloe grabbed a bottle of water. Zoey looked at Damien, Simon, Marcus and Darek before she smiled, she ran up to them and twirled around in her outfit.

"What do you guys think?" She said smiling, her two front teeth missing. They all smiled as Stella set a plate of sandwiches in the middle on the table between Simon, Marcus and Damien. Both Damien and Derek each grabbed a sandwich and began to eat as Chloe walked over to Derek's side. "You look really adorable." Simon said as he grabbed sandwich from the plate. Derek, Marcus and Damien each gave a nod as Zoey smiled more. "Thank you." Said Zoey as Tori walked into the kitchen with a tiara on her head and make up smugged all over her face. Both Simon and Derek stared as she walked over to the fridge to grab a drink.

Chloe turned to them and placed her finger to her mouth to tell them to keep quiet as Tori closed the fridge after grabbing a water bottle. She turned to the other and saw both Derek and Simon looking away as Damien was biting his lower lip. Marcus just smiled at her before he turned to Zoey who was trying to reach the plate on the table to grab a sandwhich. "What?" Tori said as she removed the cap from her water bottle.

"Nothing." Said Derek, Simon and Damien at the same time. Tori turned to Chloe who just stared down at her feet, her hair covering her face. "Tori dear, h-have you looked in a mirror recently?" Stella said as she walked up to Tori with a horrified/shocked expression.

"No why, is there something on my face?" Tori said as she touched her right cheek before she turned back to Chloe who held up a silver bowl to her face. Tori looked at her reflection just as the guys, Stella and Katherine covered their ears. Tori let out a loud scream and ran upstairs to a bathroom. Everyone uncovered their ear before Chloe began to count:"Three... Two... One..." Simon and Damien burst out laughing as Zoey sat on Marcus' lap, both eating a sandwich like nothing happened, and Derek was smirking amused.

"Chloe shook her head at Simon and Damien as Kit walked into the kitchen confused. "What happened this time?" He asked Derek, as he walked over to him and Chloe.

"I believe little Zoey here gave Tori a new look that really suits her quite nicely." Said Derek as Chleo rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen doorway when Miranda walked in. Chloe stopped in her track as Miranda looked down at her glaring. Chloe swallowed her saliva nervously as she backed away from Miranda who didn't move an inch.

"Did you need something Miranda?" Stella said, as everyone's eyes were on them both. Derek glared at Miranda as Simon, Damien and Marcus each exchanged a worried glance at each other before they turned back to both girls. Miranda broke the gaze and turned her head to the side, raising her nose up to Chloe before Miranda exit the kitchen.

Chloe let out a deep breath that she had been holding before she looked down as Derek walked over to her. Simon, Damien and Marcus relaxed as Stella, Kit and Katherine exchanged confused glances. Derek placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder who looked up at him. He looked down at her worried before she gave him a small smile, letting him know she was ok. Derek gave a small smile back and a small nod as Tori walked back into the kitchen, make up free.

"Aw, I really like your new look Tori." Said Simon as she approuched the table and grabbed a sandwich from the plate. Tori glared at him as he tried to grab himself a sandwhich before Tori snatched it from his hands and walked out of the kitchen with both.

"Jokes on you!" Simon yelled after her before he turned back to grab another only to meet an empty plate and Zoey eating the last sandwich. "Aw man!"

Derek smirked and said:"Look's like the jokes on you Simon."

Simon sighed and banged his head on the table as Zoey was about to take another bit of her sanwich, before she tried to break her sanwhich in half, which broke into two uneven halfs. Zoe handed Simon the bigger half while she ate her smaller half. Damien stood up and stretched as Katherine took the empty plate from the table.

"Ok, who wants to go down to the tv room for some video games?" He said before Simon and Marcus stood up.

"I'm in." Simon said.

"Me too." Said Marcus as he placed Zoey down on the ground. She looked up at them and said:

"Can I play too?"

"Sure you can squirt." Said Marcus smiling at her, before he turned to Derek and Chloe.

How about you guys? You wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Said Derek before Chloe smiled and said:"Sure, sounds fun." Damien clapped his hands together and said:

"Alright, let's go." He said as they all walked out of the kitchen and headed to the t.v room. They walked upstairs and too a right before they all walked to the end of the hallway. Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw a simple white door with a lock on it.

"Hey, what's in here?" She asked, pointing to the door. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked. Both Marcus and Damien exchanged glances before they shrugged.

"No idea, its been that way since we arrived here." Said Damien before Chloe tried to remove the lock but couldn't.

"I think you need a key." Said Simon before Derek rolled his eyes.

"What was you first clue?" He said as Chloe tried to look threw the key hole on the knob.  
>"I can just bearly see inside... It looks like there's a dresser inside." She said turning away from the door to the others. The guys exchanged glances before they each took turns looking threw the key hole.<p>

"Weird, I wonder if its someone's room." Said Damien as he moved away from the door before Chloe turned to Derek. "Think you can break the lock?" She asked him.

"I think." He said, before grabbed the lock and way about to break it off when:"What are you doing?" They all turned around and saw Katherine standing behind them. They all stepped away from the door as Derek let go of the lock.

"U-Uh... W-w-we w-were... U-um..." Chloe stuttered nervously as Katherine looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry , we were just curious as to what's behind this door." Said Simon.

"Nothing is inside that room, please don't go near it again. Just forget about it alright?" Katherine said as she stood in front of the door, trying to block their view of the door. The five teens exchanged glances before they turned back to her.

"W-we're s-sorry w-we-" chloe was saying before Katherine interrupted.

"Just forget about this room, dont come near it again. Do you understand?"

Damien, Marcus, Chloe, Simon and Derek all blinked surprised before they each gave a nod and continued their way to the t.v room. Katherine watched them leave before they turned the corner. She looked down at her feet before she turned to the door. She stared at the door before she walked down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chloe's P.O.V:**_

We all sat in the t.v room and played Mortal Kombat together. I didn't think it was a good idea playing such a violet game in front of a six year old but, Damien and Marcus convinced me that Zoey's seen scarier things in the forest out back.

"And it's head was all split open, a-and you can see it's squished brain." Said Zoey, who sat on Derek's lap as he was reading a book he found.  
>"Really? Must have been gross and scary." I said, but Zoey just shook her head.<p>

"No, I've seen much scarier stuff in a toilet after Damien uses it on barbecue night." She said and Damien's face turned bright red as Simon, Marcus and I laughed. Derek let out a small snicker from behind his book.

"Hey, your not suppose to tell anyone about that." He said pausing the game and turning to Zoey who gave him a small innocent smile. Derek gave her a gental pat on the head as Damien and Simon continued with their game, which Damien won. "Aw, crap!" Simon said handing the controller to Marcus who decided to pick another player.

"Hey watch the language around Zoey." Marcus said glaring at Simon. "Sorry my bad." Simon said back as Zoey giggled. Marcus rolled his eyes and looked threw the optional characters. He picked a lizard man type of character. I watched as Marcus and Damien began to play the game.

Marcus made his character shoot out acid at Damien's ninja character. It was disgusting but kinda fun to watch. I turned to Derek who was reading his book as Zoey read with him. I smiled at them both before I heard:

"No! No! No! NO!"

I looked to see Marcus throwing the controller on the ground as his character was killed. Damien smirked as he said:

"Ok, who's my next victim?"

Rolling my eyes, I picked the controller up and Damien went to the character selection. There wasn't much for me to choose from female characters. I looked threw them and picked a pretty female with a blue mask-like thing on her face. I read the name on the bottom of her picture which read Kitana. Cool name.

Damien started the game and my character had large fans with blades on them. And the outfit was a little too much revealing but now wasnt the time since we began to fight. Damien came at me quickly, before I could react he cause my character to get a black eye and bleed.

I've never played video games much before and I began to just move around and push random buttons, and oddly enough it worked. I was actually kinda winning. I pushed a button and something happened. Kitana said "_Farewell_" and she threw her fans at Damien's character. They hit his character before she somehow teleported behind them, the screen turned changed and we got to see an x-ray of Damien's character and Kitana lodges the fans into Damien's character's skull dealing damage to him and his neck.

She then teleported again in front of her opponent and grabbed the fans before the screen turned into an x-ray again and she lodges her fans in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull.

I was surprised when the large bolded letters appeared on the screen saying:"**_Finish Him_**" I pressed a button and Kitana drives one of her fans into her opponent's body and opens him up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to the head and her opponent collapses. The bolded letters Kitana wins appeared on the screen as a deep voice said the same thing as the screen closed up on Kitana who held a fan close to her like she was gonna fan herself before she giggled and winked.

I stared at the screen before I looked at the guys; Simon, Marcus even Derek stared at the screen surprised/impressed while Damien stared at the screen utterly shocked and Zoey smiled and giggled.

"I... I... I lost?" Damien said as he stared at the screen, unable to grasp what happened. I waved my hand in front of his face before turning to Derek, Simon and Marcus who smiled at me. Both Simon ans Marcus gave me a thumbs up as Derek gave me a good job nod. I smiled at them as Zoey grabbed the controller from Damien's lap.

She picked a female cop character and we started the game. I did the same thing when I played up against Damien only this time I was losing before Zoey managet to beat me. For the next couple of hours we switched back and forth from those who lost.

Once it was around seven we got called downstairs for dinner. Damien dropped his controller and raced downstairs with Zoey and Marcus and Simon ran after them. I turned the t.v off as Derek placed his book back were he found it. I turned to him smiling, I took his hand into my own and we headed downstairs. We walked pass the door and I stopped in my tracks. Derek stopped too and we both looked at the door. I couldn't stop about why could be behind it.

""Your thinking the same thing aren't you?" He said, as he looked at me. I just kept staring at the door.

"Depends, are you thinking about what could be behind this door?" I said before turning to him. He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before he gently kissed my forehead and we headed downstairs.

"It's ok, I'm sure theres nothing important. Probably just a room they use for storage or something." He said looking at me as we walked down the stairs. I gave a nod and smile.

"Yah, yah your probably right." I said as we entered the kitchen to find Damien, Simon and Marcus fighting over a single slice of pizza on a plate on the table they were sitting at.  
>Zoey, Tori and Miranda stood next to the wall and watched them fight as they ate their own pizzas. Derek rollwed his eyes as he let go of me and walked over to the table. I walked over to the island and grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizza box as Derek grabbed the pizza from the plate on the table.<p>

"Hey!" Simon, Damien and Marcus yelled as Derek took a bit from his slice before he grabbing a soda from the fridge as I laughed. It was funny. Simon, Damien and Marcus stood up and each grabbed a slice from the pizza box next to me. Derek walked up to me and handed me a pepsi. I took the soda and opened it as he placed his own next to the pizza box. We ate until our stomachs were full before Derek and I headed outside fresh air. We walked around next to the forest behind the house and streatched our legs.

"What do you wanna do?" Derek asked as he sat down next to a tree. I sat down next to him and layed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"No idea, what do you wanna do?" I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed his cheek before he kissed me. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist before I wrapped my own on his neck. We both pulled away from lack of air after a minute, he smiled as he placed his forehead next to mine. I couldn't help in blush as he kissed my nose. We leaned in for another kiss when my aunt decided to come out of the house and call my name.

Lauren:"Chloe!"

I pulled away first and Derek kisses my cheek. I sighed and pulled away from him and stood up as he sighed annoyed. He stood up and we returned inside the house. After speaking with my aunt, we headed up to our rooms.

_** ~•~**_

Ater brushing my teeth, I returned to my room. I opened the door to find Tori playing on her lap top, Katherine was reading a story to Zoey who was asleep and Miranda wasn't in the room. I crawled up to my crawled up to my bed and layed down before I pulled out a book called supernatural I borrowed from the study. I began to read as Katherine turned Zoey's small light off and exit the room.

What do you think of our first night here?" I whispered to Tori who kept playing with her lap top.

"It's kinda fun here, but one thing reallh annoyes me." She said before looking up from her lap top to the bedroom door as Miranda entered the room. I looked at her from my book and she shot me a glare before she crawled up to bed. I looked away and kept reading before Tori closed her lap top and fell alseep. I kept reading before I fell asleep maybe around midnight. I closed the book and layed down. Staring up at the ceiling I smiled to myself a little before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's P.O.V:

It had been a week since we arrived to the safe house, and so far its been actually fun. Of course aunt Lauren has been doing everything to keep me away from Derek and Miranda has been flirting with him nonstop. I love my aunt but she needs to see that Derek isn't going to hurt me at all.

Miranda is another story. She's such a pain. I try to be nice to her but she... She's such a snob. She acts like everything in the world revolves around her, and she flirts with Derek every chance she gets. Even in front of me! I even caught her trying to kiss Derek once in the study when I was walking in to return the surpernatural book I had finished reading. And now she's being a big witch again. I was trying to brush my hair in the bathroom after my usual morning shower when she barged in. I tried to ignore her but she walked up to me and pushed me out of the way of the mirror and to the floor.

I tried not to let it get to me as I stood up and dusted myself off. I stood on the side and watched as she fixed up her hair and began to apply make up on her face. She took about half an hour before she finally finished. She turned to me and glared before she strutted out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I turned away from the door before I continued to brush my hair until it was dry. The black hair dye had long since disappeared and my natural strawberry blonde color was back. I wanted to dye my hair again because I still have a reward on my head but Derek wouldn't let me because he says my natural hair color is lovely. It's kinda embarrassing to have my boyfriend tell me that but its really sweet at the same time. I didn't have to worry about being caught in public in the last town we stayed at since the town was really small and no one had tv, radio or even news papers.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door as I headed back to my room. I walked in to find Zoey playing with her toys on her bed as Tori was tying her hair back.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed my mother's necklace from my bed and placed it back on my neck.

"I'm heading into the small town a mile away with Marcus." She told me as she began to put on long black boots. I put on a blue jean jacket I bought a while back and turn to her smiling.

"Have fun." I said giggling before we both exit the room. We headed downstairs just as Stella and Katherine walked threw the front door with brown grocery bags in their arms.

"Oh hello girls, were are you two going looking so cute?" Stella said as she closed the door with her foot. Tori smiled at her and said:

"Marcus and I are heading into town, he's gonna show me around." Tori said as Kit, Simon and Derek walked into the foyer. "I see, I know, why don't you all go into town? It should be fun." Said Stella who smiled at me, Derek and Simon.

"B-But..." Tori said before Kit smiled and said:

"I think thats a good idea, their gonna need to know where's what when they go to school next week." Derek, Simon, Tori and I looked at him confused.

"Wait, school? But couldn't it get dangerous? We'll all stick out like sour thumbs!" Said Simon before Derek added:

"And Chloe still has that reward on her."

Stella smiled at us and said:

"We've got that covered."

She smiled at me as Katherine pulled out from her bag a box of brown hair dye. I blinked confused as Stella dumped her bag into Kit's arms before she walked up to me and dragged me upstairs.

"You all get ready and Chloe will be down in a few!"

She yelled down the hallway. I followed her to a nearby bathroom where she began to dye my hair a little. Instead of dying my entire hair she only dyed highlights into my hair. We sat in the bathroom for a while before I washed the dye out. Once my hair was free of paint, I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection.

I was surprised, I almost didn't recognize myself. I turned to Stella who smiled at me and clapped her hands.

"You look lovely." She told me before we headed back downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Stella walked in first as I stayed back. I peaked around the corner to find Derek, Simon, Tori, Damien, and Marcus all sitting around the table waiting as Miranda was standing behind Derek's chair with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. I rolled my eyes before Derek turned to Stella and said:

"Where's Chloe?"

I took in a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned their attention to me as I looked down at my feet. I slowly looked up to see they surprised and impressed faces. Tori, Simon, Marcus and Damien all stared at me with surprised faces as aunt Lauren, Kit and Stella smiled at me. Miranda let go of Derek and glared at me again before she walked out of the kitchen. I ignored her and noticed Derek staring at me. He swallowed before he broke his gaze as they all stood up and walked up to me.

"Wow, Chloe. You look... Wow." Simon said as he stopped in front of me smiling as Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, you look great." She said grabbing a strand of my hair.

"Great? Is that all you have to say? She looks hot." Said Damien before he was hit on the back of his head by Marcus who said:

"Get your tongue off the floor." I smiled and giggled as they all walked out of the kitchen. Aunt Lauren and Kit approuched me as Stella exit the kitchen and followed Tori and the others out.

"You look lovely Chloe." Aunt Lauren who smiled at me before Kit smiled at me. Before he dragged aunt Lauren out of the kitchen, and I found myself alone with Derek. I stared down at my feet as I began to blush. I didn't know how long I stayed that way before I was pulled into a gental warm hug.

I slowly looked up at Derek who was smiling at me, which caused me to shyly smile back.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed but kept smiling before I hugged him again. "Thank you." I said before he kissed my forhead. I smildd and we both began to lean in to kiss when we heard giggling. We pulled away to see Zoey watching us from the entrance of kitchen. I blushed deeply as Derek gave her a smirk and teasing glare as she ran off.

I looked at him as he smiled and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest playfully before we both walked out of the kitchen and meet up with the others in the foyer. Simon, Damien, Marcus, and Tori were getting ready as Kit handed Simon and Tori some money. Derek put on his green jacket before Kit handed him some money too.

"Be sure to be careful and not to wonder off alright." Kit said to us and Tori and Simon rolled their eyes.

"We're aren't two dad, we can look after ourselves." Simon said, as Marcus grabbed some keys from the table in the middle of the foyer. I laughed as aunt Lauren handed me a fifty and I placed it into my small coin purse. As I placed my purse into my pocket, Zoey ran up to me and hugged my waist.

"I wanna go too." She said, and we all smiled at her.

"Sorry sweety but you still have homework to do." Katherine said as she gently pulled Zoey away from me. I gently pet her head and followed the others outside. We walked over to a white truck parked in front of the house.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Simon asked as Tori and Marcus got inside the truck. "You can ride in the back." Simon, Derek and I looked at each other as Damien got into the back.

"Is that legal?" I said as Simon and Derek shrugged and got into the back with Damien.

"Sure, we've done it before." Damien said before I climbed into the back as Marcus started the truck up. We were about to drive off when Miranda exit the house and jumped into the back of the truck with us.

Tori glared at her as she sat down next to Derek. I looked at Derek who rolled his eyes and said:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you guys into town." She said as she leaned closer to him. He moved away from her as Marcus sighed annoyed as he drove away from the side of the rode and we made our way down the road.

The drive into town was quiet with the exception of Simon's and Damien's coversation on what they were going to do once we got into town. I looked up a head and saw a welcome sign. I smiled to myself as we arrived into the small town.

It looked just like any other small town all though there were a lot of people all walking around. Marcus parked the truck in an empty parking lot and we all got out. As Simom and Damien got off the truck I looked around. There were multiple shops and a few restaurants. Marcus slammed his door shut and turned to us. "Ok, who wants to go were?" He said smiling.

"Well I don't know about you losers but Derek and I are heading to the square." Miranda said as she wrapped her arms around Derek's left are and she tried to drag him away. Derek fought back and yanked his arm away from her before he took my hand and began to pull me away into a random direction. I blushed light and turned back to my friends. Simon, Damien and Marcus smiled and laughed with each other obviously one of them said a joke while Tori gave me a knowing smirk and Miranda send me a normal hate glare.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Derek's P.O.V:**_

I gently pulled Chloe away from Simon and the others and walked down the sidewalk. I was getting really annoyed with Miranda. I wish she would just leave me alone, she's getting on my last nerve. I especially dont like how she treat Chloe, she's always mean to her.

I know Chloe is trying to be friends with her and be nice but Miranda's just a big b**** to her in return. I was getting really worried, if what Damien and Marcus told me about Miranda is true then Chloe could get hurt, and I didn't want that to happen. I stopped in my tracks and turned to Chloe to find her looking around smiling.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I told her as she looked at me smiling.

"Yah, its actually kinda nice being out in the open without having to worry about being spotted. And no one is staring at me, I guess they haven't heard of the reward my father is offering."

"Or maybe they just think your someone else because of your hair." I told her as I gently grabbed a dyed strand of her hair.

"Yah maybe." She said as she kept looking around and I let go of her hair. I looked around with her before I noticed a familiar a scent. I looked around alarmed as he wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She said looking at me, she noticed my expression and froze up when she knew what was going on. There were other werewolves around other then me, Miranda, Zoey and Katherine.

Chloe looked around alarmed as a group of guys walked by us and I picked up the scent. I looked at them from the corner of my eye and they didn't seem to notice us. They just kept walking away. Something was up.

"Hey you two love birds, you going to run off together?" Called Damien as he, Simon, Tori and Marcus caught up with us. Thank god Miranda had left. Chloe and I turned to them and Marcus noticed my confused look.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"There are other werewolves in the town." Chloe said to him, with a bit and alarm to her voice. Simon and Tori looked at each other alarmed as Marcus and Damien smiled like nothing was wrong.

"What?" I asked confused as Simon, Tori and Chloe looked at them the same way.

"We uh... We might have forgotten to mention something before we got here..."

"Which is?" Chloe asked them.

"We actually live in a town filled with humans but also some surpernaturals."

"What?" Simon asked them shocked as we were.

"I know it's hard to take in we know but there's no need to worry. Most of the surpernaturals here are on the run like you all are. The human's here know about us but they don't care. They treat everyone with respect so you guys have nothing to worry about. This town isn't on any map so you have nothing to worry about at all." Marcus said to us.

Tori, Simon, Chloe and I looked at each other before we turned to them still unable to grasp much. I was surprised. A whole town filled with both humans and surprernaturals, living together.

"So we don't have to hide who we are here?" Simon asked as he smiled.

"Nope." Damien said smiling.

Tori, Simon and Chloe let a sigh as I looked around some more. I could tell who were werewolves and who weren't. Some male werewolfs who were hanging around were checking Chloe and Tori out.

I growled under my breath and glare at them. They noticed me and growled back the same way, obviously taunting me. I was about to go over to give them a piece of my mind when Chloe wrapped her arms around my own and said:

"Ok, now that that is cleared up. Where do we go first?"

I turned my attention away from the wolves and turned back to Simon and the others as Damien said:

"Why don't we go get a bit to eat? Its almost lunch time."

Simon and Chloe gave a nod as Tori said:

"Ok, you guys know any good eating places here?"

"As a matter of fact we do, there this nice dinner about a block away from here." Marcus said as he wrapped his arm around Tori.

"Good because I'm starving, lets go." I rolled my eyes as Simon said that and started to walk ahead of us. We followed him as Damien and Marcus told us where to go.

After five minutes we made it to an old fashion dinner. It looked like something out of a 1950's movie, or so Chloe said. We walked inside and the dinner was small but big enough to have about fifty people or so.

"It's like we're in a old movie." Chloe said looking around as a girl around our age walked up to us. She was wearing a light blue waitress dress with a short white apron, her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and she name tag that read Amy.

"Hey Damien, Marcus." She said smiling at them as they smiled back.

"Hey Amy, hows it going?" Damien said.

"The usual, busy. So, who are your friends?" Amy said, as she looked at us.

"Amy we'd like you to meet our new friends. This is Chloe a necromancer, Simon a wizard, Tori a witch and Derek the werewolf." Marcus said like it was nothing.

We all looked at him surprised before Amy giggled and said:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy and I'm a fire demon."

So she was a supernatural too? That god, I though Marcus lost his mind when he told her we were supernaturals. It going to be hard getting used to this since we had to keep a low profile for so long. We all said hello before Amy escorted us to a booth near a window. We all sat down and Amy handed us a couple of menus before she headed into the kitchen to help out.

Simon:"I hope they have diet drinks here."

"For your sake lets hope." I said.

Marcus and Damien looked at us confused before Simon explained to them what we ment before Any returned to take our drink orders.

"I'll have my usual Amy."

Marcus said before Damien said the same thing and Amy wrote down in her notepad.

"Ok, the usual coke and orange soda. How about you guys?"

"I'll have the coke too."

Tori said looking threw her menu.

"Can I get the lemonade please." said Chloe in a polite way. I order a sprite while Simon was having a hard time looking for something on the drink menu.

"Do you have anything diet?"

He said looking at Amy.

"We just got diet pepsi."

She said smiling.

"Can I get that please."

"Sure."

Amy said writing down Simon's order before she returned to the kitchen and we continued to look threw our menu's just as the dinner door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chloe's P.O.V:**_

We all turned to the front door where a group of six guys came in with three other girls, one of them being Miranda. Derek growled under his breath as Tori, Simon, Marcus and Damien glared at them before turning back to their menus. I looked away before noticing Miranda and her group approuching our table.

"Hey there you are honey, I've been looking all over for you." Miranda said as she wrapped her arms around Derek's shoulders.

I felt uneasy again, I wanted to take this menu in my hands and slap her across thr face, or at least slap her arms away from Derek. I looked at him and noticed he was trying hard to ignore her. I turned my menu over to look at the other side before someone yanked it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said, looking up to see one of the guys Miranda came in with holding it out of my reach.

"Can I please have my menu back?" I asked him holding my hand out. He smirked at me, a kind of smirk that made me really nervous.

He's brown eyes traveled up and down, inspecting my body which made me uncomfortable. I swallowed my saliva nervously before he dropped my menu on the table. I looked at the menu before I turned my attention back to him and he leaned closer to me.

"Hey, name's Luke."

I blinked and didn't respond. His smirk grew more and he leaned closer to me, a little too close then I liked. I was about to ask him to leave me alone when Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

I blushed deeply as I looked at him and saw him glaring at the guy Luke. I smiled a little at him before I looked at Luke and noticed him glaring back at Derek.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." Derek said, as he kept glaring at Luke who smirked.

"So this cutie is your mate is she? I'm sure she would rather be with a real man instead." He said winking at me. I looked away disgusted and annoyed as Derek growled at Luke.

I was about to say something when Amy showed up with our drinks.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said as she stood behind Luke who turned to her. I notice his smirk grew more and he leaned close to her.

"Hey Amy, nice to see you again."

He said as he tried to lean closer to her but thank god she was holding a tray with our drinks in her hands, which was preventing him from making any physical contact. Amy glared at him before she elbowed her way pass him and began to set our drinks in front of us one by one. She was about to set my glass in front of me when she jumped up surprised and spilled half of it on my shirt and pants. I screamed because it was cold and I noticed Luke high fiving his friends who were all laughing.

Derek and Simon handed my napkins as Amy was saying sorry over and over. It was ok, I know it wasn't her fault.

"I'll get you a fresh one." She told me as she grabbed my glass before turning to Luke and his buddies. Luke looked at her and she did something I didn't expect. She threw the other half of lemonade into Luke's face. I couldn't help in laugh as Tori, Simom, Damien, and Marcus laughed as much. I looked at Derek who was smirking as Luke wiped the lemonade from his face.

Amy smirked as she walked away and headed back to the kitchen to get me more lemonade.

"Shut the hell up." Luke said as he tossed the napkins to the ground before he grabbed Tori's drink and took a sip.

"Hey!" Tori stood up and I saw energy orbs appearing in her hands. Luck smirked and said:

"I'm sorry, here. You can have it back."

He held his arm out to Derek and poured Tori's drink of his head. I gasped as I covered my mouth, Simon, Damien, and Marcus looked just as surprised. Luke laughed and high fived his friends again as Miranda's friends laughed just as they did. Derek looked at Luke and growled more as he stood up and stood in front of him. Luke was a few inches shorter then Derek so he reached Derek's chin.

Luke:"What do you want dog breath?"

Luke said smirking. Derek glared and said:

"Your going to regret doing that."

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do?"

Then Derek grabbed him by his shirt in the blink of an eye and I was suddenly scared.

"Derek, no."

I yelled as Simon, Marcus and Damien stood up and tried to stop Derek from causing an even bigger scene then there already was. Amy came running out of the kitchen with an adult who looked like he was in his late forties.

"Hey, whats going on here!?" The man yelled as Damien and Marcus managed to pull Derek away from Luke. The man took one look at Derek and the empty glass on the table and turned to Luke and the others.

"I though I told you not to come back here. Out!" He yelled as Luke, Miranda and their friends. Luke rolled his eyes and he and his friends exit the dinner before he knocking a napkin holder off from a unoccupied table. I sighed relieved before Amy and the man turned to us. As it turns out, his name is Kenny and he's the owner of the dinner.

"I'm really sorry, anything you order is on the house." Kenny said as Amy took Tori's empty glass and Kenny escorted Derek to a bathroom to clean up a little. After Derek came back soda free and Amy returned with mine and Tori's drink, we ordered our food and ate until we were full. After finishing, Amy approuched our table and asked us if we wanted anything else before I asked her who those guys were.

"Hey, who were those guys anyway?" I asked her as she took our emtpy plates.

"The guy Derek was about to beat up is named Luke. He's the basketball star in our town's highschool. He's a total player so I'd stay away from him. He's a surpernatural too."

We exchanged glances before turning to her.

"What type of surpernatural is he?" Tori asked Amy. "He's a skinwalker. He can turn into a black leopard." She said before she walked away with our plates. I looked at Derek and noticed he looked upset and scared.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chloe's P.O.V:**_

We left the dinner and continued to look around the town. I looked at Derek and noticed he was still uneasy. I wonder what was wrong?

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do next?" Damien asked us as we walked down the sidewalk. We all looked around for something to do as Derek wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't, I found it sweet he was being on his gaurd.

I looked around before I spotted a small clothing store across the street. I knew if Tori saw it she'd drag me over to but clothes. I kept looked around before someone bumped into my shoulder. It hurt do to the person walking into me head on.

"Hey!" Derek yelled as I held my shoulder. Turning around, I saw it was a guy the maybe the same age as Derek. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he looked about the same size as Simon.

"I'm sorry, I wasnt watching were I was going." He said as he adjusted his backpack. "I-It's ok, no harm done." I said as I rubbed my shoulder.

"What's got you so distracted Chris?" Damien said as he and Marcus walked up to him and Damien wrapped his arm around the guy's shoulders. He looked nervous as he looked down at his feet.

"Friend of yours?" Simon said before Marcus and Damien gave a nod. "Yep, this is Christopher, but we call him Chris for short." Marcus said as Chris looked up.

"Hello." He said in a small quiet voice but we were still able to hear him. "This is Simon, Tori, Derek and Chloe." We all greeted him and he smiled a little before Damien said:

"So, where are you off to Chris?" Chris looked down and said:"I'm going to go visit my father at the hospital." Oh no, i hope his father is alright. "Right, hows your old man doing?" Damien said as he patted Chris' back.

"He's getting better, the doctor said he'll be able to go home in about a week or two." Chris said, trying not to sound like it was a big deal. "That's good, tell him we say to take care and to get well soon." Marcus said before Chris gave a nod and said:"Yah, ok. Thanks guys. I gotta go, see yah at school."

Marcus and Damien each gave a nod before Chris turned to us and said:

"It was nice meeting you."

We each gave a nod before Chris walked away. "Ok, so now back to what we were doing." Marcus said streatching his arms.

"Do you guys know any place to have fun, like an arcade or movie theater or something?" Simon asked for all of us. Both Marcus looked at each other and gave a nod. "Your in luck, we actually have a mall on the outskirts of town. Its not big or anything but its something."

"A mall?! Here!?" Tori said, jumping up with excitment. I had a feeling I was in for a problem. Looking as Simon and Derek, I noticed both felt nervous because they knew how Tori got when you let her into a mall with money in her purse.

Both Marcus and Damien gave a nod before Simon, Derek and I covered our ears as Tori squealed and ran in the direction of the truck. As Simon, Derek and I removed ours hands from our ears, Damien and Marcus were busy rubbing their own in pain.

"We should have warn you about that, sorry." I said to them, before they both said at the same time:

"What?!"

Simon and I laughed as Derek rolled his eyes before we all followed Tori to the truck. Marcus got into the driver seat as Simon, Damien, Derek and I got into the back.

((I'm sorry, the wifi at my house is out so I had to go to the library near by. Im not sure when or if my wifi will be back up so i wont be able to update as much as before.))


	10. Chapter 10

_**Derek's P.O.V:**_

We rode to the edge of town and headed to the mall. I wasn't looking forward to going into a building filled with multiple people. I stared at the lush green growing forest around the town. I would rather be running around in that forest then spending time in a small cramped building. I looked at Chloe who was staring out to the forest, she was enjoying wind hiting her face.

I smiled at her before she turned to look at me. She smiled and I smiled back before we both looked back at the forest. I admired the forest as much as I could before it disappeared as we arrived at the mall parking lot. I turned back to the forest as Marcus parked the car.

Sighing, I climbed down from the truck with Simon, Damien and Chloe. Marcus and Tori got out before we all walked into the building. I wanted so badly to ditch but I didn't want to leave Chloe alone.

We walked inside and I began to smell other werewolfs around. No surprise there. We stopped next to a water fountian inside, Tori, Simon and Chloe looked around.

"What do you think?" Marcus asked as he and Damien grinned. Rolling my eyes as Tori began to talk none stop, I looked around. I didn't get what the point is, you've seen one mall you've seen them all. I was really bored and we've just arrived.

Chloe wrapped her arms around my arm, I turned to her and smile before she was dragged away from me by Tori who dragged her off to who knows where. Chloe looked at me with an sad smile and I just gave her a shrug. She smiled and giggled before she disappeared into a crowed with Tori.

"Ok, so... What now?" Simon said, as he turned to Damien and Marcus. Both looked at each other before they both gave Simon a grin. "Why don't we go to the arcade close to here, they have multiple games there."

I looked around as they began to walk away before Simon turned to me after noticing I wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?" He asked as Damien and Marcus stopped in their tracks.

"Nah, I'll catch up later." I said before I walked away the opposite direction they were heading. I looked around the mall and I tried to avoid people as best as I could. Most of them had on either too much perfume or aftershave. I wished I could turn my sense of smell at time. I would rather be unable to smell anything instead of smelling such suffocating smells.

I looked around and spotted a Starbucks a few feet away. I hurried over to the shop, I would rather smell the different smells and spices of coffee then expensive perfume. I looked around the busy and full shop. The smell of the fresh coffee overpowered anything else. I looked around bored before I decided I could use a drink of coffee. I got into the line and waites for my turn. I looked at their selection of drinks before my eyes wondered to their selection of snacks. I was trying to wonder what to get, maybe I should get a brownie or a muffin?

It was finally my turn and I stood in front of the register. I turned to the register girl and she smiled at me. She batted her eyes at me and leaned a little closer. Great, not again...

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" She said smiling. I looked away at the menu. Maybe I could get Chloe something. I turned to the girl who kept staring at me.

"Can I get a medium green tea frappuccino and a large chocolate frappuccino." I said, turning to her. She smiled and grabbed two cups before she pulled out a sharpie marker.

"Ok, and your name is ?" She asked, smiling at me. I could tell she wasn't thinking very much about doing her job.

"Derek.."

She smiled and wrote down my name on both cups before she smiled at me again and said:

"Would you like anything else Derek?"

I looked away from her to the pastry display. I eyed the brownies before I turned back to her. "I'll have two brownies as well." I said before I reached into my pocket for the money. I payed her a twenty before she told me how much. She grabbed the bill from my hand and our hands brushed against each other for a second. I looked at her, she smiled and giggled at me as she batted her eyes again.

I pulled my hand away before she handed me my change. I took my change before she grabbed the two brownies and handed me the small white paper bag. I took it and stood a side waiting for the rest of my order. I waited for about five minutes before my name was called. I walked over to the counter and grabbed the drinks. The girl from the register handed me my order and winked. I grabbed my order, but before I could walk away she whispered:

"I get off in ten minutes, would you like some company?"

I blinked and grabbed my order from her. "I have a girlfriend." I told her before I turned away and exit the shop. I wondered around the mall looking for Chloe for about ten minutes. I turned a corner and bumped into her. I spilled my drink all over my shirt.

Earlier...

_**Chloe's P.O.V:**_

Tori dragged me away from the guys as she ran to a random clothing store. We spend at least five minutes looking around for clothes for her. Well, she was looking around, I was just standing behind her, holding the clothes she liked and wanted to try on.

"How's this look?" Tori asked as she held up a short black strapless dress close to her body, trying to model it in front of me. Before I could give her my opinion, she turned away and modeled the dress in front of a full body length mirror.

"Hmm... I like it, but let's see how it really looks." She said before she walked up to me, she grabbed her clothes from my arms and carried them off to a changing room. I waited outside as I looked around. Most of these clothes I can only dream of pulling them off. I kept looking around before Tori called me.

I headed back to the dressing room just as she yanked the door back and modeled her clothes in front of me, one by one. After a few minutes, I was on the verge of losing it. I waited until she changed back into her normal clothes before I slowly backed away to the enterance of the store. I was about to make a break for it when I stopped in my tracks. I turned back to the changing rooms in the back. I didn't want to leave Tori alone. I was about to walk back when I heard:

"Go ahead, I've got this."

I turned around and came face to face with Liz. She smiled and held up a note pad and pen in her hands as she wrote down on it. She held the note to me and winked.

_Go on and find your boyfriend~ :D_

I read what she wrote before I gave her a smile and nod. I ran out out of the store and to the other west wing of the mall. I turned a corner just as I bumped into a thick hard wall of flesh. I looked up to see Derek before I felt something wet and cold on my pants. I looked down and saw it was a spilled frappuccino on the ground. Some of it was on my pants and on Derek's shirt.

"S-s-sorry... I-I-I wasn't looking were I-i-i w-was..." I tried to explain before he shook his head at me.

"It's ok, no harm no foul." He said as he tried to wipe some of the drink off his ruined shirt before he handed a green frappuccino to me. I took the drink from him and he reached into the small paper bag he hand and pulled out a few napkins and cleaned up his shirt. Once that was accomplished, he handed me a few napkins from the bag and I cleaned up my pants. They were still wet but we'll live.

"A-again, I-I-I'm r-really sorry. I-I can buy you another one." I said as we tossed the napkins into a trash can nearby.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." He said as he handed the paper bag to me after he pulled a bownie out of it. I took the bag and looked at him.

"Really, I want to. Come on." I said as I walked down the direction he came from. I heard him sigh before he followed me as I took a sip of my frappuccino and a small bit from my brownie. I looked down at them as we both headed to the Starbucks he came from. I walked inside and got in line as I ate my bownie. Derek always seems to find a new way to surprise me.

I finally made it to the front after finishing my bownie and I looked at the menu. The girl at the counter was yelling an order before she turned to me.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how can I-" she stopped half way when she looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked confused. She didn't respond and I followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at my frappuccino cup. I looked at it and saw Derek's name writen on it. I looked up at her before she looked up at me and glared.

"U-u-uh... C-c-can I-I order?" I said but she didn't budge before someone called her to the back. Another girl took her place once she left and I ordered a new chocolate frappuccino for Derek. After getting the drink, I meet Derek out front. He sat at a table as he ate his brownie, which he cut in half and placed the other half on a napkin. I handed him his drink as he slided the other half to me. I swear, he spoiled me way too much.


End file.
